


The Devils Beside You

by KageKiri



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Virginity, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKiri/pseuds/KageKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 25, Jay had never experienced any feelings of attraction and he’d come to accept himself as asexual. But he may have to reconsider that when he catches the eyes of two of the most eligible men in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags listed are for this entire series, so current and future chapters. I don't want to spoil anything, but I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time :)

“Hey Jay!” A cheerful voice greeted him.

Jay could only let out a pitiful moan, not bothering to lift his head from the desk.

“Boss man in yet?”

Jay just shook his head slowly, still face down on the desk.

“You really should cut down on the drinking man, doesn’t look good for you.” The statement was followed by evil cackling and a thump on the back that reverberated painfully throughout his entire body. Jay didn’t bother with any kind of a comeback as his jackass of a best friend walked away still laughing.

A few minutes later Jay was wondering if anyone would notice if he lay down on the floor for a quick nap when his nose was filled with the wonderful smell of coffee. He glanced up to see that Chris was back, only this time he was holding a cup of coffee.

“Oh my god,” Jay groaned out, making grabby hands for the coffee, “I love you man, I’m sorry I called you a jackass.”

“No prob— wait what?” But Jay was too busy gulping down the coffee to pay him any attention.

“What are you doing?” he asked once he drained the cup dry, “Go away before Mr. Leto see’s you and thinks I’m slacking off.”

Chris’ mouth dropped open before he huffed and started walking away. “Last time I help you out when you’re hungover.”

“It’s you’re fault I’m hungover in the first place!” Jay cried out to Chris’ retreating back, just as the elevator doors opened and Mr. Leto stepped out. Jay just groaned and dropped his head back down to his desk.

~.~.~.~.~.~

For all of his complaining Jay knew that nothing he did would put him on Mr. Leto’s bad side. He was well aware that he was the best secretary that Mr. Leto had ever had. His ability to take no shit from anybody kept Mr. Leto from having many a bad day. Sure he wasn’t the tallest at 5’7”, but he was well toned (“twinky” Chris called it), looked professional (“gay” said Chris), and had quite the attitude (“super gay” according to Chris). Chris liked to say Jay was the gayest asexual Indian man he had ever seen, but that certainly hadn’t given him any problems so far!

Just as he was contemplating whether or not he could convince Chris to bring him more coffee, the elevator dinged and an unfamiliar man stepped out. After checking Mr. Leto’s plaque on the wall the man made for the office, barely sparring Jay a glance as he walked by. Jay was quick to jump up and stand in front of the man, effectively stopping his progress. He put on his cheesiest grin

“Good evening sir, do you have an appointment?”

The man scoffed and crowded closer, trying to step around him with his impressive height, but it would take a lot more than that to intimidate Jay.

“No,” the man finally answered when it was obvious Jay would not be moved, “I don’t need one.”

The man had a barely noticeable accent, the origin of which Jay couldn’t determine.

“Of course sir,” Jay replied, creepy grin still in place, “if you could just tell me your name so that I can inform him you’re here?”

The man scowled down at him, “Aleksi Ivanov,” he replied, obviously expecting some kind of reaction.

“Wonderful. If you could just go sit down while I make the call,” Jay replied, gesturing at the waiting chairs. When the man did nothing but stare at him Jay gestured more obnoxiously before he finally got the hint and took a seat. Jay rolled his eyes as he turned back to his desk, muttering under his breath about “irritating, rich bastards” before picking up the phone and informing Mr. Leto about his guest. The man was unfortunately in the middle of a call, but said he would let Jay know as soon as he finished. Great.

Jay walked over to the man who was sitting on the other side of the room. “I’m afraid Mr. Leto is currently in the middle of a business call, would you like something to drink while you wait?”

“No, I’m fine,” the man said shortly, and Jay was quick to take that as a dismissal and return to his seat.

Sitting down he pretended to start doing work while glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye. Mr. Leto usually only got visitors closer to his age, in their 60’s or so, but this man was probably in his early 30s. He was handsome, objectively speaking, with a well-defined body, sharp jaw line, pretty blue eyes, and short, brown hair. Jay looked up when the man stood, but relaxed again as he simply looked around. He was focusing on Mr. Leto’s calendar when he jerked as he felt fingers brush against the side of his face. He felt tingles spread from the point of contact, quickly clapping his hand over the spot at the unfamiliar feeling. He looked up to find Mr. Ivanov looking down at him curiously.

“Can I help you?” Jay asked, rolling his chair back slightly so he didn’t have to crane his neck up so far.

“How long have you been working here?”

Jaw furrowed his brows at the unexpected question. “A few years.”

“You seem surprisingly competent.”

Jay scowled. “Wow, thanks.”

“That was meant to be a compliment.”

“Well it wasn’t a very good one.”

The other man let out a startled laugh. “I like you, come work for me.”

Jay just gaped at the seemingly random statement. “…Sorry?”

“I can pay you more.”

“I don’t need anymore money,” Jay replied, growing irritated, “and I like it here.”

Mr. Ivanov just laughed again, “Everyone needs more money.”

Jay just scowled. _Jackass._ “Obviously not. I’m not interested.”

He pointedly moved his gaze back down to the calendar below him, hoping the other man would take the hint, and he was left in peace for a few blessed minutes. Suddenly a hand was grabbing his chin and his head was jerked up to look back at the man staring intently down at him.

“Go out to dinner with me.”

Jay spluttered, “Ex-excuse me?”

The other man moved forward so that he was looming over Jay, hand still holding his chin, forcing him to arch his head back to keep looking at his face.

“Go out to dinner with me,” he repeated softly, thumb stroking over his bottom lip.

Jay could only stare up at him with wide eyes, attempting to unstick his throat enough to form a response.

They both jerked their heads to the door as it opened, “Sorry to keep you waiting—” Mr. Leto started, cutting himself off as he saw the two men. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course sir,” Ivanov responded, removing his hand and taking a step back. “I was just trying to convince your lovely secretary here to join the dark side.”

“Now don’t you go getting any ideas,” Mr. Leto said, ushering Ivanov into his office, “Jay’s the best damn secretary I’ve had in decades!” He followed Ivanov into the room, shooting Jay a worried look before closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door shut Jay rolled back from his desk and stared down in horror at his semi-erect penis and the heavy, warm feeling in his stomach. Within seconds he was shooting out of his chair and running downstairs to find Chris.

~.~.~.~.~.~

“So what you’re saying is that you got turned on while you were being threatened into a date?” Chris asked incredulously.

“I don’t know,” Jay moaned out, huddling in the corner of Chris’ cubicle while Lily looked on sympathetically from over the wall, “this has never happened before and I get threatened all the time!”

“A, that’s not healthy and B, maybe that’s because they’re ugly, old men.”

“That’s not true! Remember that one time Patterson brought his son? He was cute _and_ a huge asshole.”

“Maybe you’re finally going through puberty,” Lily chimed in.

“Excuse you!” Jay exclaimed, offended, “I am fully grown.”

“I meant sexual puberty you idiot,” Lily said, rolling her eyes.

“My penis is completely normal sized!”

“ _Mental_ sexual puberty, my god, keep your voice down,” Lily hissed back.

“Maybe it was just a fluke,” Chris cut in before they could start arguing, “Just ignore it and let us know if it happens again.”

Sighing, Jay slunk back upstairs, certain that Ivanov had left since it’d been a good two hours since he’d run away.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The Friday morning follow Ivanov’s visit Mr. Leto came out of his office looking unhappy.

“Jay I need you to drop something off for me.”

“Sure thing boss,” Jay replied absently, not looking up from the papers he was filling out. “Where do I need to go?”

“I need you to go get these papers signed by Mr. Ivanov.” Jay’s head jerked up at that. “I’m sorry, but he clearly stated he wouldn’t do it if anyone else delivered and these are really important.”

“Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately. Look, I’ll get a company car to drive you. You just have to go in, get them signed, and come right back out.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Jay muttered sarcastically, not at all happy with being manipulated into seeing Ivanov. “Give them here, I’ll go get it over with.”

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jay hopped out of the car when they reached Ivanov’s building, warning the driver not to go too far before entering the building. He walked straight up to the absentminded receptionist tapping away on her iphone. She glanced up at him before immediately returning her attention to her phone.

“I’m here to see Mr. Ivanov.”

“Mr. Ivanov is available through appointment only.” She drawled back in a monotonous voice, not even looking up from her phone.

“I have an appointment,” Jay gritted out, irritated by her unprofessionalism, “my name is Jay from—”

He was cut off as the women jumped to her feet, face going white.

“O-of course sir,” she stuttered out, “take the elevators directly to your right, Mr. Ivanov is on the top floor.”

Not bothering to acknowledge her any further Jay turned and made his way to the elevator, stepping in and pressing the button to get to the top. Stepping out he was greeted with a, “May I help you sir?” and after repeating his information was immediately ushered into the office.

“Jay!” Ivanov cried out, sounding like he was greeting an old friend and not someone he’d met the day before.

“Sir,” Jay nodded back stiffly, shutting the door behind him.

Ivanov frowned, “There’s no need for that, you can just call me Aleksi.”

“I brought the papers you requested,” was Jay’s only response, deciding that the best way to deal with him was to ignore most of what he said. He stepped forward and placed the folder in front of the other man.

The man stared at him for a few minutes longer before picking up the folder and opening it. “You might as well sit down,” he said without looking up, “this is going to take a few minutes.”

Cautiously Jay sat down. _Could it really be that easy?_

“Everything looks to be in order,” Jay sat up as Ivanov straightened and pushed the papers away, “however before I sign off on everything—” _Goddammit._ “—I’m going to need you to do me a small favor.”

“I’m not going to go to dinner with you,” Jay gritted out between clenched teeth.

The other man pouted. “Fine. Then I want a kiss.”

Jay looked up in shock. “What?”

“You heard me, one kiss, for as long as I want, and then I’ll sign everything right now.”

“I changed my mind, I’d rather go out to dinner.”

The other man stared at him before getting up and rounding the desk. Jay jumped up in response and took a few steps back.

“Let me get this straight,” Ivanov said continuing to step forward as Jay shuffled back, “you’d rather spend hours in my company, even though you apparently can’t seem to get away fast enough, than spend a few minutes kissing me?”

Jay grunted as his back hit the wall, quickly getting crowded in by Ivanov before he could change his position.

“Why exactly is that?”

“I’m not attracted to you,” Jay responded, trying to escape by sidestepping. He was forced to stop moving as Ivanov braced a hand against the wall beside his head and used a finger from his other hand to tilt Jay’s head up. Jay felt that warmth start to pool in his stomach again.

That man chuckled darkly. “I think we both know that’s not true.”

“I just don’t want to, that should be enough of a reason.”

“Your body is telling quite a different story.”

Jay flushed as he realized that the finger had been removed, but Jay’s head was still tilted up, as if he was seeking out the other man.

“I’ve never—” _Fuck_. Jay cut himself off, but it was too late. The other man’s eyes widened slightly, before darkening in hunger.

“Why?”

“I’m not attracted to anyone.”

“You’re attracted to me.”

“I am not!” Jay said, before wincing at how immature he sounded.

Ivanov only chuckled again before stepping closer.

“Don’t you want to try it? See what it’s like.”

Jay bit his lip, feeling his resolve crumbling. The man was right; he had always wanted to know what it was like.

“One kiss,” he said, tilting his head down so he wouldn’t have to look at the other man’s eyes.

“One kiss,” Ivanov agreed, “for as long as _I_ want.”

A hand was on his chin again, gently pushing upwards. Jay stared through half-lidded eyes, as Ivanov got closer. He breathed out shakily as Ivanov hovered over his mouth, stroking Jay’s jaw with his thumb.

“One thing first,” the other man whispered, “say my name.”

Jay blushed and looked away from the other man’s hungry eyes. “Ivanov.”

The fingers gripping his chin tightened. “You know that’s not right.”

“A-Aleksi,” Jay got out, closing his eyes as he felt the other man descend upon his mouth.

The kiss started out soft but quickly became firmer, Aleksi moving his hand to the back of Jay’s head to grip him by the hair. Jay opened his mouth to Aleksi’s questing tongue and let out a muffled moan as he immediately began exploring Jay’s mouth. Everywhere his tongue touched left a spot of heat behind. Jay sucked lightly on the tongue in his mouth to see what would happen, and was rewarded with a low groan.

Hands pried his own from where they were gripping the hem of his shirt and moved them to wrap around Aleksi’s neck. Jay made a noise of approval, as they were able to move closer together, Jay pushing up as Aleksi straightened. However even when Jay was standing on his tiptoes, Aleksi wasn’t able to straighten to his full height. With a growl of frustration, two large hands wrapped around the back of his thighs and hefted him up.

“What are you doing?” Jay gasped out as his legs were guided to wrap around Aleksi’s hips. “This isn’t kissing.”

Aleksi grunted as he stepped forward, pushing Jay more firmly into the wall. “Still kissing, just in a better position,” he said, looking up at how Jay’s lips were only slightly higher than his now.

“Your hands are on my ass!” Jay said, face burning crimson.

“Better for support,” was all Aleksi said before attempting to resume his previous activities.

“Wait!” Jay cried out, dodging the other man’s lips, “We stopped kissing.”

“ _You_ stopped kissing, _I_ didn’t do anything of the sort. Now shut up and kiss me.”

This time Jay didn’t resist as his lips were captured again. He let out a pitiful moan as his lips were plundered. The other man taking what he could, not pausing in case it could be misinterpreted as stopping. Within minutes Jay’s lips were feeling puffy and swollen, his cock fully erect where it was trapped between their bodies. Every little shift made him whimper when it pressed on his erection. Aleksi didn’t let up, attacking Jay’s lips until he could do nothing but leave his mouth open compliantly, spit sliding down his chin. When enough time passed that Jay was letting out a tiny, high-pitched whine with each breath, Aleksi finally pulled away, his own face flushed and breathing heavily.

He didn’t move to let Jay down, simply watching as Jay fumbled to wipe his face and put himself back together. Finally he leaned back in, ducking he head and nuzzling into the side of Jay’s neck.

“Good?” he asked, lips moving whisper-soft against is skin.

“It was good,” Jay got out after a few minutes, breath still coming in pants.

Carefully, Aleksi unwrapped Jay’s legs from around his waist and gently lowered him down. He didn’t allow Jay to move away from the wall though.

“Go out to dinner with me,” he commanded softly.

Jay looked up at the other man whose face was still flushed, lips swollen and red.

“I’m not going to have sex with you.”

Aleksi straightened and scowled down at Jay. “That’s not what I asked.”

“Why do you want to go out with me?”

“What?” the other man asked, blinking in confusion.

“ _Why_ do you want to go out with me?”

The other man’s brows furrowed. “I—” he started, before cutting himself off.

Jay waited for Aleksi to continue, then let out a disappointed sigh when he said nothing else.

“Just sign the papers please,” he said in a small voice.

Aleksi looked at Jay for another minute as the boy refused to look at his face, before finally stepping away and heading back to the desk.

The papers were signed in silence and when they were finally done, Jay grabbed the folder and left without bothering to say goodbye.

~.~.~.~.~.~

“You kissed someone? And you _liked_ it?”

They were back in a familiar position, with Jay sitting on Chris’ cubicle floor as Lily looked in from the side.

“What’s it mean? You think you found your soulmate or something?”

“Umm no,” said Jay, scowling at Chris as he made kissy faces in his direction, “I’m pretty sure the guy only wanted to have sex with me, and I’m not interested in that.”

“Who is this guy anyway?” asked Lily.

“I don’t really know,” answered Jay, “he’s in the same type of position as Mr. Leto. Name’s Aleksi Ivanov.”

“WHAT.” Lily shouted, while Chris dropped the paperweight he was playing with, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Jay said, looking back and forth from their incredulous faces, “…why?”

“Wait here a second!” Lily cried, before disappearing behind the wall and running off. Jay looked to Chris for help but he didn’t do anything but continue to gape at him. Lily was back in under a minute, an open magazine in her hand, which she proceeded to shove into Jay’s face.

“Is this him?”

Jay looked down to see Aleksi’s face staring back at him, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Yep. That would be him.”

“Holy shit Jay!” Chris cried, grabbing the magazine from Lily, “You just made out with one of the richest men in this city!”

“Oh,” was all Jay said, “…great? It doesn’t matter, you know I don't pay attention to those things, and I’m not planning on seeing him again.”

“That’s all you have to say? He’s on the Top 5 most eligible bachelors list!”

“I don’t care,” Jay was growing irritated of his friends’ hysterics, “that’s not what I came here to talk about.”

“Fine.” Lily huffed, growing quiet for a second. “Maybe I was right then. Maybe you really are going through mental puberty.”

Jay frowned in thought, feeing uncomfortable at the idea but accepting that it might be a possibility.

“You know,” said Chris, “we’re going to have to test this theory.”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

Chris glanced over at Lily before an evil grin spread over his face, “Time to go clubbing!”


	2. Chapter 2

Jay looked warily at the large crowd of people standing outside of the club before turning back to look at Chris.

“I’m not sure this is a good idea man. “

“But I thought you were trying to discover your sexuality! What’s better than a club? It’ll have all the different people types to let you really figure out what you’re into.”

“But I just had my first kiss! I don’t think all these people looking to get sweaty and rub against strangers is going to help me find what I’m looking for.”

Jay turned slightly when Lily tugged on his elbow, “Just come in with us Jay. It’s not like we’re forcing you to find someone. Try to have a good time with us and if someone happens to catch your eye, then that’s great!”

“O-okay. That doesn't sound so bad. I just want it down for the record though that I am SO uncomfortable right now.”

Chris grinned in victory and grabbed his arm to pull him into line. Lily followed behind, along with Kyle and Kristen, who had decided to tag along for fun. Kyle was one of Chris’ good friends, and Kristen his long-time girlfriend. They were both aware of Jay’s situation.

Jay grumbled all the way up to the front, until he balked at the cover charge. “$50 just to get in,” he hissed at Chris under his breath. “What the fuck kind of place is this?”

“Dude calm down, we had to take you to a nice place for your first time, and this place is famous for being equal opportunity so it’s perfect for you right now.”

“Fine,” he spit out, after glaring daggers at the bouncer who gave him a thorough up and down before letting him in, “but you guys are buying the first round.”

The inside of the club was just as loud and chaotic as Jay expected it to be. The center of the room was taken up by a large dance floor filled with people moving to the music, while the outskirts were scattered with booths and tables. Jay moved along with the group as they searched for an unoccupied table and noticed a roped off staircase to the side, with a blonde bouncer standing in front of it.

“Hey,” he shouted over the music, “what’s up there?”

Chris glanced at where he was pointing before turning back to him, “VIP room. You get high-class service up there and rumor is you don’t have to pay for any of your drinks. Passes are rare though, not to mention stupid expensive, so only rich bitches go up there.”

“Anyway,” he shouted when they finally settled around a table, “I’m gonna go get the first round, you guys help Jay scope out the room.”

Kristen was quick to latch on to him. “Alright kid! Male or female?”

“Probably a guy since that’s what A-, umm, that’s what started this whole mess in the first place.”

“Guy, got it! Type?”

Jay frowned. “Well I don’t know. That’s basically why I’m here in the first place.”

Lily leaned over to join in while Kyle just looked on in amusement. “Well how about you just look around carefully to see if anyone gives you that tingly feeling?”

“…Tingly feeling.”

Lily looked confused, “Well yeah, you know how your body just starts tingling when you see someone attractive?” She flushed as Lily and Kyle both started giggling. “Well whatever! You know what I mean, your body will do something to let you know!”

The imminent mocking was cut off when Chris rejoined the group with a round of shots and beer for everyone. “Find someone yet?”

“Apparently I’m just going to wait for the ‘tingly’ feeling,” Jay replied dryly.

Chris just raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Okaay. Well until that happens, let’s get drunk!”

 _Amen to that_ , Jay thought, quickly downing his first shot. A couple of drinks later, Jay was feeling pretty good, but no closer to finding someone who elicited any kind of feeling in him.

“I’m gonna go look around,” he said to his friends as he got up from the table.  A few steps away he paused and turned back around. “Wait, what do I do if I find a tingler?”

“HAVE SEX WITH HIM!” Kristen shouted, while Kyle just sat next to her mouthing tingler.

“Just go up to him and kiss him!” Lily said, before frowning. “Wait, no, that’s not nice, ask him if you can kiss him first.”

With that settled and with his new found liquid confidence, Jay turned and went on the hunt for the man he was looking for. A few circles around the dance floor later and he wasn’t feeling anything other that grossed out by the gyrating bodies in the center of the room. Somewhat disappointed with what the night looked like it shaping up to, he stopped to take a breather at one of the empty spots on the wall.

Glancing around his gaze settled on a booth that was occupied by men dressed in business suits. They were talking amongst each other and seemed completely uninterested in the people around them and on the dance floor. Jay looked on curiously because these were the people he imagined in a VIP room, being waited on and feeling too good to mingle amongst the common folk. Maybe Chris wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the VIP passes were hard to come by.

Jay was about to turn away and continue perusing the club when his gaze caught on the man sitting at the edge of the booth across from him as he brought a glass of amber liquid to his lips. To Jay’s mortification (and excitement) he felt a heat spread through the bottom of his stomach. Settling back against the wall, he studied the man further. He was Asian, obviously taller than Jay, maybe in his 30’s or 40’s, and looked to be decently muscled under his suit. His short hair was swept back, with some pieces falling in front of his eyes. Jay felt himself flush lightly as his eyes were once again drawn to the man’s lips. Jay stood uncertainly against the wall for a few more minutes before decisively pushing off and heading in the man’s direction.

He stopped next to the man and waited for him to turn towards him, but no acknowledgment was forthcoming.

“Umm, excuse me.”

The man’s eyes flicked to him and immediately dismissed him.

“Excuse me,” Jay said a little louder, “I just had a quick question…”

The man deigned to turn his head a fraction of an inch in his direction before finally replying with a simple “Yes?”

Jay involuntarily took a half a step back at the coldness in his voice before swallowing and charging forward “Doyouwannakissme?”

One eyebrow rose, the expression on his face not changing, “I didn’t catch that.”

A smarter man probably would have cut their losses and left, but Jay never claimed to be a smart man.

“Um, I- Just- Can I have a kiss?”

The man finally turned more towards him and his cool gaze swept up and down his body, while the other men at the table openly scoffed at Jay.

“I suggest you get out of my sight unless you want to be kicked out of the club,” the man stated coldly before turning back to the table.

The flush that overtook Jay’s body this time had nothing to do with arousal and everything to do with humiliation.

“You could have just said no you jackass!” Jay shouted before he turned away as, to his mortification, he felt tears starting to form. Dashing at his eyes with his hand, he practically ran back to the table with his friends, only to find it empty. Looking around and seeing Chris on the edge of the dance floor Jay quickly made his way to his friend.

“Hey buddy!” Christ shouted when he caught sight of him, “We couldn’t find you! You get lucky?”

“No. Can we go home yet?”

“Hey,” Chris said stepping closer with a frown on his face, “what’s wrong?”

“I just-, he said no and he was an asshole about it and I’m not interested in anyone else here and I’m really not having any fun.”

“We can’t just give up! Come on, we’ll go take some more shots and find you someone else who’s not an asshole.”

Jay didn’t put up much of a protest as his friend dragged him to the bar. If he couldn’t leave then getting even drunker sounded like a great idea to him. A couple more shots in quick succession and Jay was dragged back onto the dance floor by Chris.

“Just hang out here for a while, dance, relax, and then go back to looking.”

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jay tried, he really did, but the feeling of other sweating bodies grinding up against him was doing nothing but making him feel disgusting. He spotted Kristen and Kyle off to the side dancing together, and didn’t see Lily anywhere. After Chris had been swallowed back into the crowd and Jay couldn’t take anymore he finally escaped from the mass of people.

Feeling dizzy from the combination of alcohol and humid air Jay made his way to the hallway that led to the bathrooms. Once inside the blessedly cool air he did his business and then took a moment to just sit in a stall with his head in his hands. He really didn’t want to be here anymore, and nothing about the night so far had been fun. He didn't know how much time had passed, or how many people had passed through the bathroom, before he finally got up. Making his way out of the bathroom he stumbled and bumped into someone. Hands on his arm and waist stopped him before he could fall forward and with a mumbled thanks he tried to pull away, but the grip only got tighter. Looking up he found himself in the grasp of a pudgy man in his 40’s who was staring at him intently.

“Hey baby, what are you doing all by yourself?” he asked, alcohol fumes pouring out with every word.

“Pissing,” Jay responded irritably, still trying to pull away, “what does it look like? Let go!”

One of the hands let go, only to shove him into the wall next to bathroom. Jay could only look on in horror as the man tried to mash his face against his own. He quickly put a hand against the man’s face, pushing him away while struggling against the now bruising grip on him. “What the fuck are you doing?! Get off me!”

Jay lost his hold as he was pulled away from the wall and slammed back again, head smacking painfully. Before he could get his bearings he felt a sharp shock of pain on his right cheek, and then he was stumbling to the left, trying not to fall. A hand wrapped around his throat and shoved him into the wall, while another groped around his pants, trying to undo them.  
  
“Stupid bitches,” the man was muttering under his breath, “trying to act like they’re too fucking good for me.”

In a complete panic now Jay swung his arms wildly managing to smack the man in the face. As he stumbled slightly in surprise Jay took his opening and kneed the man in the balls as hard as he good. He fell to the floor with a high-pitched shout and Jay ran towards the dance floor, trying to blink the spots out of his eyes.  
  
“Fucking bitch!” he heard from behind, “I’ll fucking kill you!”

Jay looked around with his heart in his throat as soon as he entered the main room, but he didn’t see his friends anywhere. Seeing the same large, blonde bouncer standing off in front the VIP staircase, Jay struggled through the crowd towards him.

The bouncer was unimpressed when Jay finally stumbled up to him.

“This area is for VIP members only and you do not have the authorization needed to enter.”

“What?” Jay could only stare as the man looked back impassively. “What? No- You have to help me!”

“Look kid,” the bouncer started with a sigh, “Y—“

“I don’t care about the fucking room!” Jay shouted almost hysterically, “There’s a man trying to kill me!”

“What? Okay kid, what’d you take? Come here, I’ll call someone to find your friends.”

Jay stared in disbelief as the man grabbed his arm and completely ignored him. What was going on, wasn’t it this mans job to protect him. He jumped as he heard a shout from behind him and twisted his arm until he could stand behind the bouncer.

“What—“

“COME HERE YOU LITTLE CUNT! I’M GONNA TEAR YOUR ASS UP.”

“Oh shit,” Jay breathed out, now shaking in fear. He looked up with terrified eyes at the bouncer that was still holding his arm. “Please help me.”

The repulsive man from before finally broke out from the crowd and lunged in Jay’s direction, but the bouncer was quick to act, grabbing the man’s arm and twisting it behind his back.

“Let me go! The little cocktease was fucking begging for it! I’m just giving him what he deserves!”

The man had strength fueled by anger and alcohol powering his struggles, but the bouncer was well muscled and obviously well trained. His grip on the man never faltered, even as he used his other hand to contact security. Jay watched, huddled against the wall as they waited, the bouncer shoving the man none to kindly every time he started shouting his objections. After a few minutes two other security members made their way over and the bouncer passed the still struggling man off to the darker of the two.

“Make sure this piece of shit can’t get access to this place or any of the other bars in this city ever again. Oh and Miles,” he added, as the other bouncer started to walk away, “don’t be afraid to rough him up a bit.”

The other man, Miles, gave an ominous grin as he nodded and dragged the still struggling and cursing man off to the exit. The bouncer then told the remaining man to take over his post for a short while, before he approached Jay, who was still slumped against the wall.

“Hey kid, let’s go somewhere private where you can calm down alright?”

Jay looked up at the man distrustfully before shaking his head; no way he was going anywhere alone with anyone right now.

“Look, I know you’re scared, but you look like you’re about to start freaking out and this really isn’t the best place for that.”

Jay opened his mouth to tell him he was fine now, the danger had passed, but the words stuck in his throat and refused to come out.

“I’m just going to take you upstairs, there are some couches you can sit on. And you’ll get to tell your friends you got to see the VIP room, which is definitely not something most people can say.”

When Jay didn’t say anything else, the bouncer gently grabbed his arm and steered him towards the staircase, nudging him upwards when he took too long to move on his own. The upstairs was much darker than the floor below, with a long balcony overlooking the downstairs. It was almost impossible to see up here from the first floor, while it was fairly easy to see the bodies moving around below from up here. It was much quieter, the music muffled, and the floor was sectioned off with curtains, most closed, but some open to show the shadows of people shifting around. While you could still hear the sounds of people moving and talking, this area seemed like a completely different place from the club below. Jay watched as a young woman carrying a tray of drinks stepped out from a hallway and entered one of the curtained rooms.

The bouncer pushed Jay to sit in one of the couches next to the railing overlooking the floor below.

“You want something to drink kid?”

“Can I just have some water please? And my name’s Jay, ‘m not a kid,” he mumbled out, slightly intimidated by the man’s unimpressed stare.

“Sure kid.” The bouncer stopped the woman as she was leaving the area with her now empty tray and told her to bring some water. She gave Jay a curious look, but ultimately disappeared into the hallway without saying anything, returning a few seconds later with a bottle of water.

“Just stay here and drink this for a bit, I have to go talk to the boss,” the bouncer said as he handed Jay the bottle.

Jay just nodded, unscrewing the cap and taking small sips as he slouched back into the couch. He really just wanted to go home, but also wasn’t ready to move from this spot. He didn’t open his eyes again until he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

“You’re lucky kid, Mr. Hoshino wants to see you,” the bouncer said when he saw he was awake.

“Is that your boss?” Jay questioned, rubbing at his eyes and wincing when his hand brushed against his sore cheek. He looked up when there was no response to see the bouncer staring at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“You don’t know who owns this place?”

Jay looked at the bouncer like he was stupid. Why would he care about who owned this place? He said as much out loud.

“Why would I know who your boss is? It’s not like I’ve been here before and I don’t go clubbing. Anyway,” he quickly added, when the bouncer looked like he was going to start arguing, “I don’t want to see your boss. I just want to go home.”

The bouncer just shook his head. “No can do kid. Mr. Hoshino generally doesn’t like it when people leave from this place unhappy. Doesn’t do good for the reputation.”

“Look,” Jay said, tired of this already, “it’s not like I’m going to tell people. Well no, I’ll probably tell people, but it’s not like anyone will care about what club I was at.”

“Sorry, can’t let you leave without talking to him first. Bosses orders.”

“Fine,” Jay stood up, irritated with all these people jerking him around, “then let’s go already so I can get out of this place.”

The bouncer didn’t say anything, just motioned for him to follow and walked into the hallway that the drink servers were moving in and out of. The hallway was long and pretty narrow; the first room they passed had a fully stocked bar inside, with 2 or 3 servers moving around, preparing drinks and cleaning. There were a couple more closed doors that they passed but Jay was led to the door all the way at the end of the hall. The bouncer knocked on the door sharply once before opening it with an “I brought the kid.” A low voice answered with a “Let him in Akio” before Jay was being unceremoniously shoved into the room and the door was shut with a click behind him.

“Excus—” Jay started before feeling a white, hot flush of anger and humiliation cover his body, along with a now familiar feeling of warmth in his stomach. _And I thought this night couldn’t get any worse._

The man sitting behind the desk gave no indication of recognizing him, save for a slight narrowing of eyes. “Have a seat Mr…”

“Um, Jay. Jay Das,” Jay said as he skirted around the coffee table sitting at the side of the room to place himself at the chair across from the man.

“Of course, Mr. Das. I’ve been informed that you have a complaint to make.” Hoshino’s voice had slipped back into the cold tone that Jay remembered from the first meeting. He could only blink back in silence for a minute as the man’s words registered.

“What? No I don’t, the man outside said I couldn’t leave until you talked to me!”

“I only wished to ascertain the extent of your injuries and inform you that the club has no affiliation with that man or any of the other patrons. Any attempts to bring a compensation claim for injuries or emotional trauma will be ineffective.”

Jay could only dumbly stare back in shock. _This_ is what they brought him here for?

The man only sighed when Jay stared back without saying a word. “That means,” he said, speaking slowly, “that crying ‘rape’ is not going to get you any money from us.”

Jay jumped up at this, water bottle clattering to the floor. _What the fuck is wrong with these people?_ “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? How about you go fuck yourself, you gigantic asshole!”

Jay turned, eyes burning, eager to escape this place as soon as possible, only to cry out in pain as he slammed his shin against the edge of the coffee table. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his leg, unable to stop the tears from finally falling down his face. Once he started, he couldn’t stop, and he could only lie there with his face turned into the carpet as his breathing turned into large sobs.

He jerked as he felt something touch his arm, “Fuck off!” he cried out, “You and this entire place can just fuck off! Supposed to be some accepting place and all I get is being mocked and called a liar!” He couldn’t see through his tears as he scrambled to get upright. He struggled against the hand gripping his arm, “I just wanted you to give me a kiss! I didn’t ask to be beat up and almost raped—Let go of me!”

He resisted harder as he was manhandled onto the couch, chest starting to hurt with the strength of his crying. His body was pressed into the corner of the couch, both wrists trapped in one hand while the other grabbed the back of his neck and pressed his face into a warm, firm chest. His struggles weakened as his body grew tired, sobs petering out into pathetic sounding whimpers. He was kept in that position until his breathing evened out again and the hands finally released him. He quickly moved and placed his head between his knees, trying to keep the nausea at bay, feeling sick and so tired. He lifted his head when he heard the crinkling of plastic to find Hoshino standing in front of him, holding out his water bottle. He snatched at the bottle with one hand, scrubbing his face with the other, but as he moved to stand up he was quickly pushed back down.

“Sit down,” the man growled out, face impassive, but slightly less cold.

“I want to go home!”

“You—” he visibly cut himself off. “Just stay seated, I’ll let you leave in a few minutes.”

Satisfied when Jay didn’t do anything other than stare down at the water bottle in his hands, Hoshino moved back to the desk and opened one of the drawers. Jay didn’t lift his head again until he felt the couch move, and shifted further into the corner as he saw the man sitting next to him. He was holding a box of tissues in one hand, which Jay took to scrub at his eyes and clear his nose, and a small bundle of papers in the other hand.

“You have obviously suffered some trauma while being here,” the other man said stiffly, “on behalf of the club I apologize and offer these passes in repayment.”

Jay stared at what the man was holding out to see 5 dark red passes with the words VIP printed in gold letter. What the fuck? First they tell him that they wont be responsible, and then they offer compensation?

“I don’t want them.”

“...What?”

“I don’t want them. I’m not planning on coming back here ever again and you just said you weren’t going to give me anything.” Jay moved to get up and was once again pushed back down. “Stop doing that!”

“After seeing that, I can’t, in good conscience, let you leave without compensation.”

“You don’t have a fucking conscience,” Jay muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. If I take the damn passes, can I finally _leave_?”

Hoshino frowned slightly, but nodded nonetheless. Letting out a sigh Jay reached forward to take the passes only for them to be pulled away at the last second.

“What _now_?” He cried out, frustrated with everything.

“Patrons of this club are well aware that I don’t appreciate it when people attempt to get into my good graces on the floor.”

 _Jesus, how conceited is this guy._ “Well I didn’t know that, I didn’t know who you were, and I also _don’t care._ I just told you that I wasn’t going to be coming back here again.”

“In addition, people often attempt to steal money from these places by claiming injury and—”

Jay had had enough. Forget the passes. He tried to get up and was yanked back down for a third time.

“I am attempting to apologize—”

“No you aren’t!” Jay was quick to cut him off, “You’re making excuses, and you apologized on behalf of the club, but you never once said sorry for the things _you_ did.”

The man became rigid for a second, before relaxing and letting out a stiff, “I am sorry.”

“For what?” No way Jay was letting him off the easy.

“For… rejecting you, and insinuating that you were a liar.” He finished the sentence with a distasteful look and held out the passes again. Jay was able to grab them this time, but when he tugged they weren’t released.

“Good, great. Apology accepted,” he growled out.

“You should also know, that no one wants ‘just’ anything from me.”

Jay was confused, and it must have shown.

“I’m a multi-millionaire, no one wants ‘just’ a kiss.”

Jay rolled his eyes, “Well I did. And it doesn’t matter now.”

“Why?”

“Why what!”

“Why do you want a kiss?”

Jay flushed. “None of your fucking business! Now let go!”

The passes were _finally_ released and Jay was up and in front of the door in seconds when he heard a “Wait.” Letting out a frustrated breath of air, hand inches away from the doorknob that led to freedom, Jay let his forehead thunk against the door. _Oww…_

“Do you still want one?”

“Want one what?” he replied, not turning around.

“A kiss.”

Jay quickly twisted around, wondering if things had gone full circle and he was being mocked again but the man was staring back with a serious expression.

“W-what?”

“You heard me.”

Jay stared at him, calling himself an idiot for even thinking about it, but even now, just looking at him he could feel that unfamiliar warmth returning. And the man had apologized. Well, sort of.

“J-Just one kiss. And you have to stop when I say so.”

Looking somewhat satisfied now, Hoshino nodded and settled back against the couch, patting the space next to him where Jay had previously been sitting.

Nervous now, Jay set the passes on the edge of the table, and circled around to sit back down. Hoshino turned his head slightly to look at him, but other than that didn’t make a move towards him.

“Aren’t you going to… you know?”

Raising one eyebrow, Hoshino didn’t do anything else to acknowledge his question.

Frustrated with himself for acting like a blushing virgin, Jay pushed up on to his knees and leaned forward until he was hovering over Hoshino from the side. Placing both hands on the other man’s shoulders he brought his head down until he was a hair’s breath from touching the other man’s lips. Unsure if he was supposed to keep going, the decision was taken out of his hands when the other man arched his head slightly, until their lips came fully in contact. The kiss was soft and close mouthed, lips brushing and moving slowly against each other.

Jay sat back down on his knees when Hoshino pulled back, feeling lightly flushed, but somewhat… disappointed. He looked up to see the man staring impassively back.

“Was that it?” he blurted out. The other man’s eyes narrowed and Jay was quick to backtrack, “Not that it wasn’t good! But I just remember it being different, before.”

Hoshino straightened slightly. “How many people have you kissed?”

“Well, just the one…”

“And how many people have you had sex with?”

Turning red, Jay spluttered, “That doesn’t matter! We’re not having sex.”

Jay’s chin was gripped and his face turned to look at the other man. “Are you a virgin?”

“N-no! Of course not!” Jay stuttered out, quickly sliding his gaze away. A dark chuckle had him looking back into the smirking face of the other man. Using the grip on his chin, Hoshino pulled Jay until he was kneeling above him again.

“C’mere,” he murmured, “we’ll try it again.”

“W-wait,” Jay said, resisting the hand that was now urging him down by the back of his neck, “we said only one kiss.”

“That didn’t count. This is a different kind of kiss.”

And with that he was pulled down until their lips met once again. The kiss felt the same at first, soft lips moving together, until something shifted and Jay felt the other man take control, tongue pushing unceremoniously into his mouth as the warmth spread through out his entire body. That. That was what he remembered feeling. With a small moan of compliance Jay opened his mouth wider, urging the man to take more, which he was quick to take full advantage of.

Jay moved his own tongue, trying to keep up, wrapping it around Hoshino’s and following it back into the other man’s mouth. Jay was given a moment to explore, mapping out the shape of the other man’s mouth before his tongue was captured and given a light suck. Jay involuntarily let another moan out, feeling his lower body throb in response. He tried to copy the other man, catching his tongue and pulling it into his own mouth, sucking a little too hard and desperately in eagerness. The hand on the back of his neck flexed in response and the body below shifted deeper into the couch.

Jay’s neck strained as he tried to move with him and had to fumble upright when he started falling, detaching himself from the other’s lips.

“Mr. Hoshino, I can’t—” he started breathlessly, before a hand was grabbing the back of his thigh and pulling it up and over to straddle the other man.

“Ryuu.”

“What?” he asked distractedly, trying to capture those lips again. The hand gripping the base of his hair stopped him and held him in place until he tore his eyes away from the other man’s lips and up to his eyes.

“My name is Ryuu.” And oh, that made the warmth flow through his body too. Before he could think about it though, he was pulled back into the kiss, feeling hotter and more desperate this time. The kiss quickly became sloppy as Jay became more frantic with arousal, the room filling with the wet sounds of their lips meeting and Jay’s breathless little moans. Ryuu’s hands were moving everywhere, stroking over his arms and back, before settling on his hips and pulling him forward. Jay squeaked and pulled back in mortification when he felt his erection rub against the other man’s stomach, but he wasn’t given more than a second before his lips were captured again.

One of Ryuu’s hands moved up a cupped his right cheek to hold him in place, but Jay jerked away with a little yelp of pain when he pressed against the long forgotten bruise.

“Sorry,” the other man murmured as he moved his lips to kiss along the injured area.

“S’kay,” Jay replied, tilting his head to give Ryuu better access. The other man immediately moved to take advantage of the offered area, pressing his lips against the underside of Jay’s jaw and sucking lightly.

Jay moaned as he felt shocks of heat emanating from where the lips touched, before stiffening. “W-wait,” he said, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, “we said just kissing.”

“I am kissing,” was Ryuu’s answer as he placed a soft kiss to the side of Jay’s neck, before latching on and sucking _hard_.

“Ohhh,” Jay breathed out, feeling himself go boneless and sink down fully into the other man’s lap. Jay was pulled forward to settle more firmly into the other man’s lap, squirming every time he felt his jeans rub against his erection when Ryuu shifted. One of the man’s hand’s came up to pull at the collar of his shirt as he moved his attentions downward, but he quickly became frustrated when the collar wouldn’t stretch more than an inch. Before Jay could do anything his shirt was grabbed at the hem and tugged roughly off of his body.

“Wh-what?”

“Still kissing,” Ryuu growled out before biting down at the junction of where Jay’s neck met his shoulder.

“Fuck!” Jay shouted, arching into the other man’s mouth, “Oh, do that again.”

“Jesus,” the other man muttered, moving his mouth to the other side of Jay’s neck and biting down again, harder.

“Ungh!” Jay’s hands came up, grasping desperately at the back of Ryuu’s head. “Fuck, tha’ feels s’good,” he gasped out, causing Ryuu to bite down more, making the boy jerk.

Jay barely had enough thought to form words, his entire body boneless, two points of heat coming from where Ryuu was latched on to his neck and where his cock was straining desperately against his jeans, harder than he’d ever been. His mouth felt swollen and empty, and he tried to tug Ryuu back up to his mouth, but the other man’s attentions were elsewhere. Giving up he simply tilted his head back and moaned, moving his body up against the hands holding his hips, thumbs digging into the now bared skin.

Ryuu’s mouth was moving all over the exposed skin, sucking dark marks into his collarbones and neck. Jay was pulled out of his haze of ecstasy when the mouth moved away and didn’t immediately return. He opened his eyes to see Ryuu frozen, hand’s flexing on his hips as he stared down and where Jay’s nipples were perked up, hard and tight. Blushing in embarrassment he fumbled his hands up until they were clumsily covering Ryuu’s eyes.

“Don’t look,” he gasped out, before yelping in surprise as his wrists were grabbed and twisted to his sides. “W—”

He was cut off as he was pulled into a deep kiss, Ryuu’s tongue immediately stabbing deep into his mouth and cutting off any protests. A few seconds and he pulled away, a thin trail of spit connecting the two before it broke. Jay could only pant breathlessly as he watched Ryuu’s eyes move between his mouth and his nipples as if he couldn’t decide where to look, pupils blown wide.

“Fuck,” Ryuu muttered, “it’s still kissing. I just have to—” He swooped down, sucking one of Jay’s nipples into his mouth. Jay’s entire body jolted and his hips thrust helplessly into the air as he let out a hoarse shout. It was like his nipples were connected straight to his cock. He could feel precum seeping out from the tip, soaking his boxers.

“Oh, oh you can’t,” Jay muttered nonsensically, “too much, too much—”

He gave a sigh of relief as the mouth released his nipple, before letting out a shrill scream as teeth latched on to the tip instead, tugging gently. His hands twisted free, grabbing at the man’s hair instead, but were stuck between pulling him forward and pushing him away, ending up doing nothing but clenching the strands desperately.

“Oh please, please, please,” he was almost sobbing, not sure what he was pleading for, but a few seconds later his nipple was released, hands coming up to clasp his and pull them gently away from the hair they were fisting.

“Shh,” he heard, body feeling too hot and over-sensitive to properly understand what was happening.

“You’re being so good. Just one more, just one, and I’ll let you go.” A hand grasped his face, thumb pushing into his slack mouth followed by a tongue. Jay automatically started sucking, swallowing the deep moan that escaped into his mouth. A hand grasped his hip and pulled him down as the body beneath him thrust up, the thumb slipped out of his mouth as he let out a broken moan at the feeling of his cock coming into contact with another. Jay tried to pull away as sparks shot up his back, body screaming ‘too much, too much’, but the hand on his hip was only joined by another, pulling down and holding him in place as the other cock ground up against him in a slow roll. Jay could only let out a harsh sob as he came, orgasm almost painful as it rolled through his body and was practically dragged out of his cock.

He blacked out for a few seconds, vision darkening and sound fading. When he became aware of himself again, he was lying on his back across the couch, Ryuu kneeling above his hips, hand moving furiously on his own cock. Jay blinked lazily, body and mind still in a haze of pleasure, watching as a drop of precum slowly dripped from Ryuu’s cock to Jay’s stomach. He fuzzily lifted a hand, touching where the precum was still connected to Ryuu’s cock and stroking curiously. A low moan was all the warning he got before he flinched as his stomach, chest, and neck were decorated with streaks of cum. The lines burned where they landed, leaving that warm feeling that started this whole mess to slowly radiate through his entire body. Feeling entirely sated and content, Jay closed his eyes and let himself drift.

When he came back to himself few minutes later, it was to the feeling of a hand rubbing his stomach in circular motions. He wrinkled his nose as the skin stretched oddly, the fingers leaving behind a strange sticky feeling. He blinked his eyes open to see Ryuu sitting next to him, rubbing his stomach with an oddly satisfied expression. He flushed as he realized why it felt so strange.

“Are you rubbing your cum into my stomach?”

A slight tensing was the only hint that Jay had surprised Ryuu. “I couldn’t find the tissues.”

Jay shot an incredulous look from where the tissues were lying two feet away on the floor to the man who was still staring at his stomach. Groaning, Jay sat up, grimacing at the way the skin all the way from his neck to his stomach moved tightly from dried semen, as well as the sticky feeling of drying semen in his boxers.

“Sorry,” Jay said as the other man straightened up, looking disheveled but not nearly as messy as Jay felt. Ryuu froze for just a fraction of a second before looking over.

“What for?”

“For not _just_ kissing,” Jay replied with a smug grin, before yelping as he was grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled into a brutal kiss. Jay whined into the kiss after a few minutes, body feeling too overexerted to keep up. He stumbled slightly as he was released, before going over to pick up his shirt from the floor.

“Um, do you have a shower or somewhere I can wash up.”

“Nope.” He was treated to a self-satisfied smirk as Ryuu answered.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, tired of the blush that seem to permanently cover his face, “jerk.” He gasped sharply as he pulled his shirt on, jerking it up to stare down in dismay at his nipples: one was significantly redder and more swollen than the other.

“Shit! Look what you did!” he exclaimed, pointing it out to the other man.

“Do you want me to make it even?” Ryuu asked, taking a step forward.

“No!” Jay yelped, stepping back in horror. He let out a breath as he dropped his shirt back down, wincing every time it brushed against his nipple. He stepped to the door, hesitating at the handle, before turning back around.

“Umm—”

“It’s only been an hour, your friends should still be here.”

“Right,” he said, turning back and opening the door.

“Wait.”

“Yeah?” he asked, spinning back around.

“You forgot these,” Ryuu said, holding up the stack of VIP passes. His face had returned back to its impassive state. Jay hated that he felt disappointed.

“Oh. Good. Great. Kay, bye,” Jay grabbed the passes and quickly fled, before he could do anything else stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Jay's met Ryuu! Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this while at a friend's house because I haven't had internet for 3 days and I have no idea when it's going to be fixed. Luckily for you guys that means that I've now planned out most of this story and written two more chapters :P

Jay spent the following weekend moping in his house. He’d spent the rest of the evening after leaving Hoshino’s office attempting to dodge his friends’ questions. He’d ended up telling them some half-truths: that he’d been attacked and one of the bouncers had helped him out and given him the VIP passes as compensation. As for the very visible hickeys spattered all over his neck, he’d simply told them that he’d tried it out with a random guy but it didn’t work out. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was lying, he just knew that he didn’t want to have to deal with Lily’s reaction at finding out he’d managed to make out with another rich guy. There was no harm, it’s not like he would ever see the man again.

But it was just Jay’s luck that he was apparently attracted to aggressive assholes. He didn’t know what he was thinking, even without any experience it was fairly obvious that one-night stands weren’t for him. Just this weekend, he promised himself, one weekend to feel stupid and embarrassed and then Monday I’ll go back to work and everything will be fine.

By the time Monday came around he was feeling marginally better and went to work with a better view. So what if he suddenly discovered his sexuality? He didn’t have to make it into a big deal. He would just go about life like normal and if he ended up finding someone then whatever happens, happens.

When he walked into work he saw Chris waiting for him at his desk, holding a cup of coffee out like an offering.

“Hey man, you okay? You didn’t answer any of my texts this weekend.”

“I’m fine Chris. Friday was a bit more exciting than I’m used to, I just needed the weekend to be a hermit and calm down.”

“So I take you’re not going to want to go back to the club this weekend?” he asked sheepishly.

Jay just looked at him incredulously, “There’s no way in hell that I’m going back there. If you’re wondering about the passes, I was going to just give them to you guys anyway.” He dug around in his bag until he found the passes and handed them over to Chris.

“Are you sure?” Chris asked, taking them hesitantly. “I know you had a bad time, but the VIP area’s supposed to be really classy. It probably won’t be anything like last time.”

Jay tried hard to keep his face from betraying that he’d already been up there. “It’s totally fine. I’m really not into those kinds of things, but you guys have fun.”

Chris gave him a beaming smile, “Thanks man! I’ve always wanted to get up there. Sorry it didn’t work out though. Hey, you can always call up Mr. Ivanov!”

Jay let out an uncomfortable laugh, “That’s okay, I think it’s time to just let it go anyway, it’s not a big deal.”

“Whatever you say, it’s your life. Anyway, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Sure, see you at lunch,” Jay said, giving a little wave as Chris walked away and he settled behind his desk.

Jay was maybe an hour into his paperwork when he looked up in surprise at the sound of the elevator arriving. His eyes widened as Aleksi stepped out and stopped in front of his desk.

“I’m sorry sir,” Jay said, flipping through the calendar on his desk and deliberately keeping his head down, “we weren’t expecting you. Mr. Leto doesn’t come in until after lunch on Mondays. I’m afraid you’ll have to come back.”

“You don't care about me.”

Jay jerked slightly in shock, but didn’t look up, “What?”

“You don’t care about me. You don’t care that I have money, you don’t care that I’m successful, you don’t care about what you say to me. From the moment I met you, you weren’t afraid to oppose me and that’s rare for me. It was nice, meeting someone like that. That’s why I want to go to dinner with you.”

By the time he finished speaking Jay was staring up at him with his mouth open, “I-” he stopped to clear his throat, “I don’t know what to say.”

Aleksi took a step closer to the desk; “Say yes,” he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I—” Jay started, only to stop speaking in surprise as Aleksi’s smile dropped and his expression hardened.

“What is that?” he asked harshly, staring down at Jay.

“W-what?” Now Jay was confused.

Quick as a flash Aleksi’s hand was darting out and tugging down the collar of his button-up, “What the _fuck_ , is that?”

Jay’ face paled as he remembered that there were still very visible hickeys dotted all over his neck.

“Um,” he started, not sure how to explain.

Aleksi’s face only darkened further, “You’re a real piece of work aren’t you? I can’t believe I fell for your whimpering virgin act.” He released Jay’s collar and spun around, heading for the elevator.

Jay jumped up and darted around the desk, quickly grabbing Aleksi’s arm, “Wait, please!”

Jay gasped as his own arm was grabbed in response, ending up slammed against the wall with a hand around his throat and Aleksi’s face inches from his own.

“Did you have fun? Is that how you get your thrills? Trick men into wanting you and then go home and get fucked by your boyfriend?”

“That’s not what happened! You’re being unreasonable!”

Aleksi’s hand flexed and Jay grabbed his wrist, pulling ineffectually. “I’m being unreasonable?” He snarled, “Forgive me for being surprised at seeing you look like a street-corner whore after you told you’d never been with anybody. My mistake, I must have—”

“I went to a club!” Jay shouted, “I went to a club, after you kissed me, because it felt good, and I didn’t know what that meant.”

Jay was still tugging on the other man’s wrist, feeling miserable, and flustered, and horrifyingly close to tears.

Slowly, the hands holding him in place were released and the other man took a step back, “Explain.”

“I just did. Obviously I didn’t mind when you kissed me and since that never happened before I decided to experiment.”

“And what? Now all of a sudden you’re fine with anybody?”

“No! Well, not really. There was only one other person.”

“Who was it?”

Jay looked up. Aleksi still looked angry, but he had a contemplative look on his face and wasn't looking at him.

“What? Why? I’m not telling you?”

Aleksi came close again, bending into his space, “Now you’re protecting him?”

“What’s wrong with you! It doesn’t matter who it was, and we’re not even dating yet!”

“You said yet.”

Jay rolled his eyes, thankful that the man at least didn’t seem very angry anymore, “Well obviously I’m not completely opposed since I ran after you after that little speech.”

“This other man, what did you do with him?”

Okay, maybe he was still a little angry. Jay blushed and didn’t answer him.

“How far did you go? Where did he touch you? If you don’t want me to leave you should answer me.”

“That’s not fair!” Jay spluttered, but the other man only looked back at him impassively. “We made out on a couch a little,” he muttered, glaring down at the floor.

Glowering, Aleksi grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him over to the couch across from his desk, pushing him down and sitting next to him, “Show me.”

Wide-eyed Jay glanced around, “Are you crazy?” he hissed, “I work here, and anyone could come up.”

“You said yourself that your boss doesn’t get in until noon, and that’s 2 hours away.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t get unexpected visitors,” Jay replied, looking pointedly at the other man.

Annoyed, Aleksi flipped him around until he was pinned to the corner of the couch, “Show. Me.”

“This isn’t even the right position!” Jay blurted out, flushing when the other man froze. Within seconds he was given space as Aleksi settled back against the couch, raising an eyebrow as he waited.

Glancing around, Jay slowly sat up. Was he really going to do this? There was no denying that he was aroused, feeling his cock start to perk up with interest. And Aleksi looked very enticing where he was sprawled back, waiting.

Biting his lip nervously Jay moved until his was settled snugly in the other man’s lap, legs on either side and hands on his shoulders. “Oh,” he breathed out in surprise as he reached up for a kiss, “you’re too tall.”

Smirking smugly Aleksi slouched further down into the couch, hand grabbing Jay’s waist to keep him from moving, “Better?”

But Jay was too busy reaching up for a kiss to bother answering. He let out a little relieved sigh as their lips touched. He didn’t hesitate to open his lips when Aleksi’s tongue tapped against them, seeking entrance. It was just as good as he remembered; he felt his body warm and he settled forward more comfortably. A few minutes and the kiss became messier as both men became more aroused, just as Jay had threaded his fingers into Aleksi’s hair, the other man pulled away.

“What else?”

“What?” Jay asked, confused.

He shivered in delight as he felt blunt nails scratch against the side of his neck. “Obviously, kissing wasn’t all that happened.”

“O-oh. He kissed my neck, and um, sucked on it a bit.”

“Is that it? I’ll know if you’re lying Jay.”

“N-no,” he said in response, “he bit me too.”

“Where?” Aleksi asked, as he used one hand to tilt Jay’s head to the side. “On your neck?”

“Yeah, and—” Jay cut off with a sharp gasp as Aleksi bit down on the side of his neck, slower, but harder than Ryuu had. “Oh fuck, again. Do it again.”

Aleksi let out a low moan before biting down again and sucking hard. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, making more space where he continued to bite and suck. Jay knew that by the time they finished his neck would be a mess of bruises, Ryuu’s marks completely written over. He couldn’t stop the little sound of distress as Aleksi stopped and moved back.

“And?” his voice was deeper, but still infuriatingly composed.

Jay just let out another whimper, _and what?_

“You said ‘and,’ where else did he bite you?”

“My—” Jay cleared his throat when his voice cracked, “My nipple.”

Jay yelped as the hands holding him tightened while Aleksi leaned back, moving until there was space between their bodies.

“You let him take your shirt off.” It wasn’t a question. “What else? Did he make you come? Did he touch your pretty, little cock?” The words were snarled out and accompanied by a hand grabbing him through his slacks.

“Yes!” Jay gasped out, moving shamelessly into the hand holding him. It took a few seconds for the all of the questions to register. “Wait, no, he didn’t touch me.”

“But you came?”

“Yeah,” Jay stopped moving, embarrassed, “but he just rubbed me through my pants.”

“Like this?” Aleksi asked, moving his hand deliberately in a way that made Jay moan.

“No,” Jay gasped out, “I was on his lap.”

“Just like that? A week ago you’d never been kissed and now you’re moaning on some stranger’s lap like a little slut?”

Jay felt himself flush with embarrassment at the other man’s harsh words. “Please,” he moved forward, trying to pull Aleksi into a kiss, “please, I’m sorry. He didn’t touch, I promise.”

Aleksi allowed himself to be kissed for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and leaning back.

“You want to make things better? Take your shirt off.”

Jay hesitated for only a moment before he started unbuttoning his shirt from the top. He glanced up to see Aleksi staring avidly at the skin that was revealed.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he said.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to _eat_ me.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Aleksi said, pulling Jay’s shirt off when he finished unbuttoning it. “I’m going to do so much more than that.”

Aleksi didn’t do anything else after that, simply stared down at his bared chest.

“St-stop, please, I don’t like being looked at like that.”

Something flashed in Aleksi’s eyes and then Jay was being pulled forward into another searing kiss. Too soon it ended and Jay gasped as he felt fingers brush over his nipples.

“You have very pretty nipples.”

Jay only moaned as the pressure against them increased.

“Did he tell you that?”

“What? N-no…”

“No? He didn’t compliment you on your perky little nipples while he played with them?”

Jay let out a yelp as one of the hands switch from stroking to tugging.

“He didn’t p-play.”

“No? What did he do then?”

“He s-sucked, a little, and then he bit one.”

“And did you like that?”

Jay looked sharply at the other man’s face, wondering if he was being tricked, but the other man had only stopped moving, waiting for his reply.

“I liked it,” he whispered, looking away, shame-faced.

Aleksi leaned forward as his fingers started their ministrations again, tugging lightly as Jay squirmed in pleasure at the sharp spikes of heat that were emanating from his chest.

“Do you want me to suck on them?”

“Oh,” Jay said, as his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, “oh please.”

“Are you thinking about him?” The question was accompanied by a sharp tug, which had Jay forcing his eyes open. He looked and saw Aleksi staring intently at his face.

“N-no! Why are you being like this? I didn’t do anything wrong, you’re not being fair!” Jay was frustrated and he attempted to twist out of Aleksi’s lap but instead felt himself being pulled forward into a hug.

“Shhh,” the other man whispered, “shhh, you’re right, I’m sorry. I’m just angry,” he said, looking down hungrily at Jay’s chest, “I was supposed to be the first one to touch you. This should have been mine.”

Jay wondered if he should be worried about the possessive behavior, but the jolt of heat that ran through his body told him that it was only making him more aroused.

“Um,” he started, blushing furiously and gesturing to the left side of his body, “he only touched one.”

“So this one’s mine?” Aleksi asked almost reverently as he stroked over Jay’s right nipple.

Red-faced, Jay could only nod, even as he felt his cock throb at the other man’s words.

“Fuck,” the man looked almost pained as he looked at him, and Jay had a quick flash to Ryuu’s face when they were in almost the exact same position. Aleksi ducked his head down and Jay tensed in anticipation, but the other man only let out a soft breath before licking delicately around his nipple. Jay let out the breath he was holding, moaning softly as the tongue moved slowly over his nipple in one broad stripe.

“Please,” Jay whispered, placing his hands on the back of Aleksi’s head to pull him closer. Aleksi didn’t bother teasing this time, and Jay let out a low shout as a mouth latched on to his nipple and sucked. Jay squirmed as Aleksi alternated between sucking and nibbling, feeling the heat build up in his lower body.

“’S good,” he slurred out as he moved a hand down to touch himself, but almost as soon as he made contact his nipple was released and his hand was pulled away.

Jay whined, but Aleksi just shushed him with a quick kiss, “Not yet, I want you to suck me first.”

“What?” Jay asked, distracted by how disheveled the other man looked, before he realized what the other man was saying, “Wait, I’ve never done that before.”

Aleksi moaned, “God, I know. But it’s going to be so good. Do you want to do that for me?”

Jay hesitated, intimidated by the thought of another man’s cock in his mouth, but looking down at Aleksi who was staring at him with so much desire, Jay was surprised by how much he _wanted_ to put his mouth on him.

Not bothering to say anything, Jay slid to the floor between the other man’s legs, reaching forward, but hesitating before he reached his crotch, looking up uncertainly.

“Fuck,” Aleksi hissed out, fumbling to open his pants, staring down at Jay like he’d never seen anything so wonderful in his life. He pulled his length out, but then just waited, letting Jay move at his own pace.

Jay stared at the other man’s penis for a few seconds before making any move towards it. It was a lot longer than his own, but about the same thickness. He reached forward and lightly wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking upward as he watched Aleksi’s face for his reaction. Aleksi hissed and leaned his head back against the couch, but otherwise didn’t move.

A few more strokes and Jay eventually leaned forward. The other man had a strong scent: musky, but not unclean. Hesitantly, Jay stuck his tongue out and swiped it lightly against the tip of his cock. There was only a very slightly salty taste, but to Jay’s surprise it was the texture that pleased him the most. The skin was very soft, contrasting nicely with how hard the man was. Jay leaned forward and took another, longer swipe.

“Oh,” he said, looking up in delight, “this is fun!”

Aleksi stared down at him incredulously, before letting out a sharp, surprised bark of laughter. “Christ,” he breathed out, “you’re going to kill me.”

Focusing on what was in front of him instead of what the other man was saying, Jay continued licking until the entire length was covered in a thin layer of spit.

“Jay please,” Aleksi said after a few more moments of just licking, “put it in your mouth.”

Ignoring him, Jay continued moving his tongue up and down, occasionally dipping lightly into the slit when precum formed on top. Only when Aleksi ended up with his hands in Jay’s hair, desperately trying not to push him forward, did Jay wrap his lips lightly around the top. Jay gave an experimental suck and was rewarded with a loud moan. Encouraged, Jay moved forward a little more and sucked harder. The hands in his hair jerked and Jay winced as his teeth caught against the bottom of the other man’s penis.

“’m sorry,” he said as he pulled off, embarrassed.

“No, no,” Aleksi said, leaning forward and cupping his face, “it was so good. Cover your teeth and try again, okay?”

More hesitant this time, Jay moved forward again and focused on keeping his lips over his teeth. Soon though, he had settled into a rhythm, sucking lightly as he moved his head up and down, while he used one hand to stroke the base where he couldn’t reach. Looking up he saw Aleksi staring down at him in awe, which caused Jay to blush and suck harder.

Aleksi groaned, “God, you look so good like this, so perfect. I’m going to come, are you going to drink it all down for me like a good boy?”

Blushing harder, Jay pulled back until he was only sucking on the tip, using the other hand to stroke the rest of the shaft.

“Oh fuck, you are, aren’t you? You’re going to let me come in your mouth and gulp it all down like a good little cocksucker, fuck!” His last words were shouted as he jerked, and Jay struggled to swallow down all of his cum as it flowed into his mouth. When it seemed like Aleksi was done, Jay pulled off and reached up to wipe at his mouth, making sure he hadn’t missed any. Aleksi didn’t move, one arm thrown across his face where he was slouched against the couch.

“Was-” Jay cleared he throat around the odd, sticky feeling, “was it good? Did I do it right?”

That got Aleksi to move and before he could blink Jay was being hauled up into the other man’s lap as his mouth was plundered.

“You were perfect,” Aleksi murmured to him as he undid Jay’s pants and got a hand on his cock, “such a good boy, and now you’re going to let me make you come aren’t you?”

“Oh god,” Jay groaned, “yes, please.”

“What do you want?” Aleksi asked, as he began to stroke him slowly, but firmly.

“This,” he gasped out as he thrust into the other man’s hand, “this s’good, I’m gonna come soon.”

But before he could get there the hand on him moved until it was encircling the base of his cock and squeezed tightly, while the other hand stopped his hips from moving.

“What’re you doing?” Jay whined, “I’m so close.”

“How much do you think this suit cost?”

“What?” Jay was confused by the seemingly random question.

“It’s a nice suit isn’t it? It’d be a shame if it were to get ruined.” The sentence was accompanied by a flex of the hand encircling him and Jay suddenly understood.

“Fuck, I’ll clean it up. I’ll lick it clean, I’ll buy you a new one, please—”

Jay was cut off by the other man’s lips, “As appealing as seeing you lick my suit sounds, I’ve got a better idea.”

And suddenly Jay was lying on his back across the length of the couch.

“Wha—” his question was cut off as the hand on his cock began moving with a purpose. “Oh fuck! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna—”

Jay’s body tensed as he came, cum shooting out to cover his chest and stomach, some even going up far enough to hit his neck and the bottom of his chin. When he finally stopped jerking, Jay could only lie there limply as the hand was removed from his cock. He flinched in surprise as he felt Aleksi’s tongue run a long line up his stomach.

“Mmm,” the other man muttered, “you taste good. Want to try some?” He didn’t wait for a response before he was swooping down to kiss him, tongue thrusting inside. Jay could taste the bitterness on the other man’s tongue, mixing in with the taste of Aleksi already in his mouth.

“More?” he asked.

Jay nodded, unsure what he was agreeing to, but wanting more kisses. He was surprised when Aleksi raised his hand to his lips, covered in Jay’s own come. He faltered when opening his mouth, but once they were in he didn’t hesitate to lick and suck them clean.

“Fuck,” Aleksi said watching him almost desperately, “the things I’m going to—” he was cut off by the sound of the elevator opening.

“Hey Jay, I brought you more— OH MY GOD.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chris’ smugness was like a physical presence as he pushed past the other people in line, waving around the VIP passes. It abated slightly when the bouncer immediately asked for Jay’s ID, but his happiness at being able to go upstairs was unmistakable.

They were there with the same group as last week, and all of them, minus Jay were in awe at the idea of going all the way up to VIP. The bouncer escorted them to the VIP stairs, and Jay couldn’t resist the urge to give a smug little wave as they passed Akio, who was again guarding the stairs. There was the appropriate oohing and ahhing as everyone took in the top floor of the club, but Jay immediately headed for the nearest unoccupied curtain-room and flopped down on the couch. It was a lot cooler up here than down below, something he hadn’t noticed last time, so he was actually grateful that Chris had forced him into a black wife-beater and an unbuttoned button-down instead of the t-shirt he was planning on wearing.

Once everyone had settled down there was a waitress immediately nearby asking what they would like.

“A bottle of your most expensive scotch!” Chris was quick to shout.

Jay saw a flash of disapproval cross the waitress’ face before it was immediately covered up by a service smile.

“I’m afraid that we only serve hard liquor by the glass, but I would be more than happy to bring you as many replacements as you desire.”

Jay was pretty sure that that was a blatant lie, but he didn’t bother calling her out on it. Everyone was quick to follow Chris’ suggestion and order the most expensive liquor on the rocks, but Jay just ordered some water, much to his friends’ complaints.

“Seriously dude? You don’t have to pay for _any_ of this. Take advantage of it.”

“That’s okay, you guys go for it, but I’m just going to chill.”

By the time Jay finished speaking, the waitress had returned with everyone’s orders. Jay watched in amusement, as there was some seriously exaggerated moaning by everyone as they sipped their drinks, but he was pleasantly surprised when he took a sip of Chris’ scotch. It was a lot smoother than anything he’d had before, and quite good. Chris and the others had a few more drinks before they decided that they would head out and explore the club. After much convincing that yes, he was fine here, Jay relaxed back into the couch as everyone left. Jay was contemplating whether it would be stupid to try and take a nap here, when the waitress was back asking if he needed anything else. He was about to wave her away when he saw Chris’ empty scotch glass sitting on the table.

“Um, actually, if it’s not too much trouble, can I have a few samples of the scotch you have? And um… bourbon? Not much though, nothing more than a mouthful.”

The waitress gave him a slightly confused look before slowly nodding and heading out. Jay realized that it was probably weird to come to such an elite place and treat it like a wine tasting, but Chris was right, he might as well take advantage of it! When the waitress came back, she was balancing ten small, half-shot glasses that were most of the way full with amber liquid. She started naming them as she placed them down, but Jay quickly interrupted her, asking for a pen and paper so he could write them down.

Once the waitress had left, Jay starting sampling each type, making little score marks on his sheet of paper next to the corresponding name and listing any outstanding characteristics, like smoky, bitter, heavy, etc. He spent the better part of thirty minutes that way, and leaned back and closed his eyes in satisfaction when he was through. His eyes flew open again when he felt a weight settle next to him on the couch and looked over to see his paper in someone else’s hand.

“I can’t quite tell if you’re very picky, or you just have terrible tastes.”

“U-um.”

The other man smirked, “What, no hello?”

“M-Mr. Hoshino,” Jay stuttered out, sitting up fully and leaning subtly away from the other man.

The other man frowned at his shifting and put the paper down, “I told you to call me Ryuu.”

“Uhh, right. Hello.”

“I see you came back after all.”

“Well, I didn’t really have a choice, my friends wanted to come see this place.”

Ryuu glanced around unimpressed at all the scattered glasses, “And where are these friends now? It’s not very nice of them to leave you up here alone.”

“I wasn’t very interested in going downstairs with them, not after what happened last time.”

“But surely what happened after wasn’t so bad,” the other man purred, before shifting closer.

“Listen, Mr. Hoshino—” Jay started, backing further into the couch.

“Ryuu.”

“Mr. Hoshino. I’m flattered, but—”

Ryuu grabbed Jay’s wrist, stopping his movement.

“—I’m kind of seeing someone.”

“What.”

Jay didn’t say anything, just stared back, tugging ineffectively at his arm.

“A week ago you were in here begging me to kiss you and now you’re seeing someone?”

Jay cleared his throat, flushing slightly at the reminder of what they did, “Yes well, remember how someone else kissed me first, it’s that guy, so it’s not as unbelievable as you make it out to be.”

“What kind of game are you trying to play here?”

“I’m not playing! I’m telling you that I’m not interested.”

Ryuu stared at Jay for a second before something in his face must have registered and Ryuu was growling angrily and releasing his wrist only to grab him by the thighs and jerk him sharply down the couch so that he was lying on his back.

“Wh—” Jay was cut off as the other man kissed him and he yelped in pain as teeth caught on his bottom lip. Jay used his hand to shove at the other man’s face until they were separated.

“Stop! What are you doing?!”

“Be quiet.” Ryuu growled out before covering his mouth with one hand and attacking his neck with lips and teeth. Jay could feel small spikes of heat from where the mouth touched his neck but that feeling was overshadowed by fear. He began to struggle earnestly when the other man started pulling at the collar of his undershirt, ripping it slightly.

Ryuu grunted as a knee landed in his solar plexus, “Would you calm d—!” The words were cut off by a sharp slap.

Jay stared in horror at where Ryuu was looking back at him, his left cheek tinged pink from Jay’s slap.

“I’m s-sorry!” he said, as tears started rolling down his face.

“Shit,” the other man muttered before releasing Jay and sitting back. Jay quickly sat up and moved away from the man, wiping uselessly at his face.

“Shit, come here.” Jay flinched when Ryuu reached for him, but he was pulled until he was sitting sideways on the other man’s lap.

“God, you really do like to cry don’t you?” Ryuu asked, while pulling a handkerchief from his suit pocket.

“You scared me!” Jay said, snatching the handkerchief away when Ryuu started wiping at his face.

“You made me angry.”

Jay just looked at him incredulously, “That doesn’t excuse anything!” Jay made to move off of his lap but Ryuu grabbed him, shushing him.

“I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.”

“You better not,” Jay muttered darkly, still wiping at his face.

“So… all of a sudden you just realized this other guy was the one?”

Jay rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to make it sound like I’m getting married, we’re just going to try dating. And you have no right to be mad; you were the one who basically kicked me out of you office last week.”

Ryuu smirked, “So what, you just said yes to this guy because you thought I was rejecting you.”

“Wow,” Jay said in amazement, “how do you function with an ego that big? I said yes to the guy because I _like_ him.”

“And you don’t like me?”

Jay shrugged, ineffectively trying to squirm out of the other man’s lap, “I like you just fine.”

“Then how come you won’t date me?”

“You never _asked_ me.”

“I’m asking now.”

“Well now’s too late!” Jay shouted in irritation, “And would you let me go, please?”

Ryuu looked down at where Jay was squirming, frowned, and looked back up, “No. Anyways, I don’t think that’s fair; I didn’t know I was working on a time constraint and now I don’t even get a chance?”

Jay threw his hands up in frustration, “Well what do you want me to do about it!”

“Date me instead.”

Jay just glared at him.

“I would be better, I can take care of you, and take you to nicer places.”

When Jay just continued to look at him with an unimpressed stare Ryuu finally gave up with a huff.

“Fine. Then date me too.”

“W-What?” Jay said, thrown off.

“What if we work better together? I should be given a chance too. You should let me court you. If this other guy really cared about you and was confident he wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

Jay looked uncertain, “I-I don’t know. I don’t think that fair to A- um, him.”

Ryuu hugged the slender boy in his arms tighter, nuzzling against his cheek. “Please?” he whispered, “It’s only fair; and I know you like me, you said so yourself.”

“Fine,” Jay breathed out, closing his eyes because it was true, “just dating, just for a couple weeks.”

Ryuu’s smile grew into a shark’s grin as he swooped in to catch Jay’s mouth in kiss.

“Mmm—” Jay protested weakly, breaking off, “What are you doing?”

“Celebrating,” Ryuu said, attempting to move in again, but being stopped by Jay’s hand over his lips.

“I said dating, I didn’t agree to anything else!”

“This is what we would be doing if we were dating,” Ryuu replied, pulling Jay’s hand away and kissing his palm.

Jay pouted, “Fine, but just a little.”

“Mhmm” Ryuu agreed absently, already moving in for another kiss. Jay didn’t protest this time, just happily opened his mouth for Ryuu’s tongue. He felt warmth build in his chest as he settled into Ryuu’s lap, getting swept up in the kiss.

“Oh,” Jay gasped out, pushing his hands into Ryuu’s hair as he moved from his lips to sucking gentle kisses into his neck, “I like this.”

Ryuu chuckled, nipping at Jay’s collarbones as he shoved his button-down off, “I know you do.”

Ryuu pulled of Aleksi’s wife-beater before moving down and immediately sucking his left nipple into his mouth. Jay squealed at the shock of pleasure before letting out a low moan of satisfaction. He squirmed as Ryuu sucked harder, nipping lightly with teeth. He released Jay to move on to his other nipple but Jay suddenly saw Aleksi’s face and was pushing Ryuu away.

“Wait, wait,” he gasped out, “you can’t, not that one.”

Ryuu simply raised an eyebrow from where he was being held back and Jay felt a flush spread over his face and neck.

“You just can’t.”

“You’re going to have to give me a better damn reason than that,” Ryuu murmured, licking into Jay’s mouth.

“It’s, um, it’s… not yours,” Jay mumbled out when they moved apart.

“Excuse me?” Ryuu asked, pulling back and flexing his hands where they were wrapped around Jay’s waist.

“Look,” Jay said, embarrassed, “I, uh, I just promised this no one else would touch me there so you can’t, okay?”

Ryuu just stared at him incredulously for a second before scowl crossed his face. “Absolutely not,” he said, moving to wrap his mouth around the nipple.

“Hey!” Jay said, quickly covering his right nipple with his hand, “I said you can’t, so you can’t!”

Ryuu’s scowl deepened, “Fine,” he gritted out, “then this one’s mine,” and without waiting for a response he latched his teeth around Jay’s left nipple, biting hard enough to leave a mark.

“Fuck,” Jay shouted, “that hurt!”

“Are you sure?” Ryuu asked, moving a hand to squeeze at where Jay was rock hard through his jeans.

Jay moaned, “Yes. No. I don’t know. Do it again.”

Ryuu bent down, biting sharply at Jay’s ribs and feeling his cock jump in his hand. “Mmm, someone likes being bitten.”

Jay didn’t respond, just whimpered as he scrambled to unzip his jeans. Ryuu cursed as his hand was pushed away only to be pulled back to wrap around Jay’s uncovered cock. Jay moaned loudly as Ryuu’s hand tightened around him, pulling upwards in one long stroke.

“God,” Jay gasped out, “feels good.”

“Yeah?” Ryuu muttered, using his thumb to spread the precum beading at the tip of Jay’s cock as he sucked another bruising kiss into his neck.

“You too,” Jay said, clumsily undoing Ryuu’s pants. He hissed as his hand came into contact with heated flesh as he pulled Ryuu’s cock out.

“Ahh,” Jay gasped, releasing Ryuu to instead clench his fingers in Ryuu’s suit jacket when he switched from holding Jay to holding the both of them in one hand. Jay glanced down at where Ryuu’s hand was barely wrapped around the both of them, Ryuu’s cock significantly wider than his own.

“Oh,” Jay said in surprise, “you’re so thick.”

“Yeah,” Ryuu growled out, “imagine how it’ll feel when it’s inside you.”

Jay’s breath caught as a flash of heat overcame his body, precum spurting from the tip of his cock. Ryuu’s words were accompanied by a tight upstroke of his hand and when his other hand moved behind Jay’s body to rub lightly at his hole, Jay came with a muffled shout.

“Shh,” Ryuu cooed, lightly stroking Jay through his orgasm, “you did so good.”

When Jay finished he shivered lightly and moved forward to catch Ryuu’s mouth in a sleepy kiss. After a few minutes he felt Ryuu shifting and he looked down to see Ryuu slowly stroking himself where he was still hard.

“Oh,” Jay said, flushing, “I can- what do you—”

“Your mouth,” Ryuu said, cutting him off, “please.”

Shakily, Jay clambered off of Ryuu’s lap so that he was kneeling in between his legs. There was no hesitation this time, he simple pulled Ryuu’s hand away and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He moaned at the heavy taste of his own cum mixed with Ryuu’s. He moved forward, but couldn’t even get halfway down before he was gagging lightly and pulling back. Moaning in disappointment he sucked desperately at the head of Ryuu’s cock, one hand moving slickly up and down the shaft. The only warning he got was a sharp intake of breath before Ryuu was flooding his mouth with his cum. Reflexively, he swallowed until nothing else was coming out and he let Ryuu’s cock slip out of his mouth.

Ryuu buried a hand into Jay’s hair with a soft murmur of “good boy.” Jay rested his head against the inside of Ryuu’s thigh, taking even breathes as Ryuu’s softening cock nudged lightly against his lips. He stayed there for a few minutes, closing his eyes as his body was overcome by a deep feeling of peace and languidness. He didn’t even notice as the curtain was pulled back.

“Jay, you still doing o— JESUS CHRIST.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> 


End file.
